The present invention relates to aqueous, preferably clear, compositions, articles of manufacture, and/or method for use, as a freshening composition. Preferably, the compositions are sprayed onto fabrics, particularly clothes, to restore their freshness by reducing malodor impression, without washing or dry cleaning. Fabrics treated with some preferred compositions of the present invention also release extra fragrance upon rewetting, such as when the wearer perspires. The freshening compositions of the present invention are designed to extend the wear of fabrics between washing or dry cleaning. Fabrics treated with some preferred freshening compositions of the present invention will stay fresher longer, and receive extra freshening effect via perfume release when it is most needed, that is upon fabric rewetting.
Odor masking is the intentional concealment of one odor by the addition of another. The preference to the masking perfume is varied greatly, depending on the application, e.g., underarm odor masking, fabric odor masking, bathroom odor masking, etc. The art teaches the use of perfume as an odor masking device in combination with alcohol in order to solubilize the perfume. It has now been discovered that perfumes with a Clog P of less than 3 do not need alcohol in order to be solubilized.